


anything but sleep

by hazly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Real Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know how to tag, what is tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazly/pseuds/hazly
Summary: koushi sugawara can't sleep, so they go on a tripor, a tired daichi brings his boyfriend to the grocery-(agh...so much fluff)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	anything but sleep

Daichi’s eyes opened slowly, quietly waking from sleep. He looked up at the glowing clock on his nightstand, groaning when he realized that it was 1:38 in the morning. His long limbs were sprawled out on his side of the bed and he collected himself with a yawn.

Shifting onto his side, his gaze caught on Koushi, who was scrolling on his phone, the screen dim and flashing with color. He scooted closer, looping an arm around his back and curling his body around him. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” Daichi murmured into his hair.

Koushi turned his phone off and placed it on his nightstand. “I can’t.”

“Is anything wrong?” he asked, sleep lacing his voice before he closed his eyes.

The silver-haired man shifted underneath Daichi’s grasp and shook his head. They laid there, the only light coming from the clock. Daichi began to drift off, sleep getting the best of him. 

Koushi flipped the comforter off of his body and lifted Daichi’s arm away. He stood and started walking to the small kitchen. The light flicked on.

“What are you doing now?” Daichi asked groggily, burying his head into the pillow in an effort to hide the light spilling through. 

He called back, “I’m hungry.” A beat passes before Koushi whines with dismay, “Why don’t we have food?” The thudding of the fridge and cabinets follows shortly after and Daichi pulls himself out of bed, much to his own dismay.

He finds Koushi squatting on the ground, head in his hands. Daichi pulls at his shoulders, “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

Walking over to the coat closet, he retrieves his and his boyfriend’s jackets, tossing Koushi’s at him. He pulled the keys from its hook and extended his hand to Koushi, who took it happily. 

That’s how they found themselves three floors below their apartment, climbing into their car at an ungodly hour. Daichi yawned and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I can drive,” Koushi suggested, “You’re tired.”

Daichi waved him off, starting the car. The AC blasted, and Koushi hurried to shut it off. Given the late time and how Daichi was half asleep, they both laughed at this, even though it wasn’t that funny. They settled into a comfortable silence as Daichi pulled out of the parking garage. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the grocery, the usually full lot empty save for a few cars.

Koushi laced his fingers with Daichi’s, giving him a warm smile before taking off towards the entrance of the market. Monotone music played on the speakers overhead, no other sounds heard except for the squeaking of the cart’s wheels.

Much to Daichi’s surprise, his boyfriend climbed into the shopping cart and pointed his finger forward like he was the captain of a ship.

“Come on!” he laughed, and Daichi’s heart stuttered, a smile growing wide on his face. When Koushi laughed, it was high and bubbling, infectious to everyone around. 

He gripped the handle of the cart and rocketed forward. Koushi waved his arm towards an aisle, and Daichi happily complied and steered him there. 

Various bags of chips were knocked off of the shelf and tossed into the cart on top of Koushi. Other items were added eventually, instant packs of ramen for Daichi, and cold tofu for Koushi.

After a few more minutes of running through the aisles at full speed with the cart’s wheels squeaking aggressively, Koushi was nearly toppled over in the cart with laughter. 

Daichi was out of breath, any remnants of sleep from before now completely gone. 

“Help me out please?” the man in the cart said, arms raised like a child. He responded with a chuckle and pulled Koushi out from underneath the layers of junk food.

The silver-haired man wrapped his legs around the other’s waist, throwing his arms around his neck. Daichi smiled and planted a soft kiss on Koushi’s lips. He hummed happily in response before dropping from Daichi’s hold. 

He turned around and winked at Daichi, “Save it for later, ‘kay?”

Daichi’s cheeks flushed a light shade of pink because, after all this time of dating Koushi, he still couldn’t get over everything he did. It was like the initial lovesickness was stuck on a loop in his brain.

They made their way to the checkout lane, purchasing their groceries and thanking the lone night worker. A movie rental stand caught Koushi’s attention.

“Look, they have that movie that you’ve been wanting to watch,” he commented, separating from Daichi’s grasp and pointing at the film’s cover. 

“How much?”

“Uh, it says about four.”

“I’ll pay.”

He retrieved his wallet from his back pocket and rented the movie. As soon as they reached the car, Koushi was leaning across the dashboard, pecking Daichi gently on the cheek.

“Thanks for that,” he said.

A smile tugged on Daichi’s lips as he looked at his boyfriend, hair glowing in the overhead light of the car. 

“Anything for you.”

Koushi laughed, that same bubbling laugh, “Aw, when did you become such a sap? Let’s go home.”

The car started and they drove home, Koushi’s head resting on the pane of the window, watching the surroundings whiz past them. He pulled into their regular spot, and they retrieved the groceries from the trunk and before they knew it, they were back in their warm apartment. 

Daichi reached into one of the many plastic bags, rustling around. He tossed two bags of chips onto the couch as the other got the movie ready. 

The two settled onto the couch, the movie’s opening music playing in the background. Koushi tucked his head in the crook of Daichi’s neck, shoulders resting on each other. 

A few minutes into the movie and Koushi’s breath became steady as he sunk into sleep. Daichi looked down at his boyfriend in adoration.

He couldn’t help but admit that Koushi looked really cute when he slept. Cheeks pressed against his chest with long lashes fluttering. Koushi looked tiny compared to Daichi’s broad frame.

Daichi let his head rest on top of Koushi’s. He knew that they would both be stiff from sleeping on the couch, but it wasn’t long before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

After all, it wasn’t the quiet night that he was expecting.

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at writing fluff bc aw i felt the need to write it


End file.
